


Clutch My Lust Filled Heart

by Raydara12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 23-24ish, Aged-Up Characters, Criminal AU, F/M, Lovers, One-Shot, Stealing, museum, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world as a criminal can be a tough one, but not for the most skilled criminals, Ladybug and Chat Noir.  Working together, they attempt to steal the Miraculous Gem displayed at Paris's museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutch My Lust Filled Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There is sexual content in here. So if you don't like it, then don't continue to read.

The night waned as the clouds rolled across the sky, their forms softening, breaking away as the moon cast her light upon the city of Paris.  It’s a quiet night, most Parisians in their homes with their families or currently sleeping.  It’s a perfect evening, almost midnight as the quietness fills the night air.  From below, a figure masked by the shadows darts along the sidewalks and streets looking for a specific Parisian building.

Coming upon a large building, the figure halts as they look at the name of the structure.  Hidden in red and black, the feminine figure removes her hood as the warm orange lighting from the nearby lamp post glows against her attire, radiating her like an evening sunset in the dark of the night.  Her bluish raven hair and bluebell eyes shining bright with the cooling tint of purple highlighting those features with the help from the moon.  With the red mask covering part of her identity, the young woman guides herself towards the alley way by the building.

Taking one last glance at the front of the building, she disappears into the darkened alley way, confident with the prize that awaits inside the Paris Museum of Collectable Artifacts.  She couldn’t wait to get her hands on the prized Miracu Carved Jewel.

Obtaining that jewel would sustain enough money for her and her recently newly husband for a few years.  She’ll even have enough to finally go on their honeymoon they’ve had to set aside due to their day time life.

Deep into the alley way, the young woman finds a fire escape on the building across from the museum.  Walking over, she starts climbing the metal latter, scaling up the fire escape until she reaches the top of the roof of the four-story building.

 Looking across from her, it is a short distance to the other side of the museum’s roof.  Walking over to the other side of the roof, she takes position in a crouch, and sprints forward towards the building’s ledge, leaping of the edge and landing on the roof of the museum.

The landing wasn’t terrible.  Her suit providing her protection from such activities.  Thankfully, there was loose gravel that covered the entire roof, creating some cushion for the landing.

Pushing herself to her feet, she walks towards the vent shaft and begins unscrewing the bolts that hold the vent cover in place.  The vent itself was large, spacious enough for her to crawl in.  So far it looks like it’ll be an easy night.

With all the bolts removed, the woman sets the vent cover aside quietly, and climbs into the ventilation system of the museum with stealth she’s perfected through her youth.  Silently, she crawls through the opening and makes her way into the museum, disappearing in the shadows from the dark metal tunnel system, her mind set for the room that held her prize.

As she disappears into the ventilation system, far from ear shot of any noise to the opening of the vent shaft, the sound of boots landing softly against the graveled roof.  The footsteps treading forward softly, a shadow of a figure casting against the opening of the vent.  Their head tilting to the hint of a noise deep within the ventilation system.

A playful smirk takes place on the new comer as they enter their way into the vent opening.  Their attire of midnight black, casting a purplish tint from the moonlight, fades away the deeper the figure crawls down the vent tunnel.

 

*****

 

Managing the few minutes of crawling in the tight space, the young woman comes to a vent opening above the room with the display on the history of historic gems and jewels.

“Jackpot.”  The woman whispers with pride, her body now lying stomach flat against the metal vent shaft.

“Well, well.  Why it isn’t Ladybug.”  A male voice calls from behind her.  All smooth and full of warmth.

Stiffening her body, she can feel the man move closer to her.  With her body, flat against the ventilation shaft, she soon feels the man crawl on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rests his head against the space between her neck and shoulder, placing a loving kiss on her pulse.  A shiver electrifies down her spine from the kiss and a sudden grind or two against her lower body from the man on top.

She can feel the familiar attire from the man.  A vest, preferably the bullet proof vest she is accustom to and the feeling of the fabric from his jacket and heavy pocket pants, and no doubt that he’s wearing his heavy steel toed boots.  There is only one person she knows by heart with an attire like that and covered in black.

“Already touchy tonight.”  The woman whispered, causing the man on top of her to chuckle.

“Hello, My Lady.”  He says passionately against her ear.

She turns her head to view the man as her partner in crime.  His green emerald eyes highlighted by the small light casting through the vent slits emitting from the room down below.  Even the highlighted strands of his golden hair are visible.  Her bluebell eyes sparkle as she greets him in return.

“Evening, Chat Noir.”  She gives a quick kiss on his lower jaw.  The softness of her lips leaving a tingle feeling through his skin.  “I didn’t think you were going to come, Chaton.”

“And leave my lady on her own?  Never.”

With a small giggle, Ladybug unscrews all the bolts and removes the vent cover, placing it inside the ventilation shaft against one of the metal walls.

Reaching under her for one of her pockets, she pulls out her main artillery, her multi-use weapon that resembles a yo-yo, a very heavy built mechanical looking yo-yo.  Hitting one of the button combinations, a hidden feature as the yo-yo shape turns as the gears and mechanical pieces’ twist and turn and transform into a pulley system, the main circular piece hooking the strings in place as the device is ready to operate.

Hitting another button on top, Ladybug enables the magnetic feature and places in above the opening so the magnets grip the metal of the vent shaft, a small thud noise being heard to confirm that the devise is secured.

Confident that everything is set in place, she pulls the string, clipping one end to her and begins sliding down into the room where the displays of gems reside.  Reaching the floor, she unhooks the clip and looks up to her partner.  His green eyes stare down at her blue ones and offers her a grin.

With a smirk of her own, “You coming down, Chaton?  Or do I need to leave you up there?”

“No, My Lady.  Just impressed with your weapon you designed.  Besides, I rather enjoy the view too.”  Chat gives her a wink.

“You flatter me.  Now are you coming or not?”

“On my way, bugaboo.  I’ll just get down on my own.”

Reaching behind him, Chat unhooks his weapon from one of the clips of his belt; a baton as he brings it forward over the opening to the room below.  Pressing the paw print button in the middle, one end of the baton expands to the bottom hitting the floor below.  Holding tightly, Chat Noir crawls forward and slides down the staff until his steel toed boots touch the floor and standing in front of his lady.

Pressing another button, his staff collapses back into a baton.  Hooking it to his belt, Chat and Ladybug walk over in search for the prized gem they sought to steal.

Splitting in different directions, the duo gaze through each glass display cases for the Miracu jewel.  Treading through the aisles of displays, Ladybug was the first to find the jewel.  “Chat, I found it.”

Hearing his partner’s voice, Chat turned to walk towards her direction and stop at the display case that where Ladybug stood in front.  Standing beside her, they gazed at the mystic carved gem.  The jewel was mysterious per the explorers that found it.  Studies still being examined for possible origins of such creation.  Majority of it red like a soft ruby, it had a hint of green spirals inside with streams of black.  Who could resist such a precious beauty.  The mysterious presence making it so much more alluring.

“Looks like we hit the jackpot, My Lady.”  The excitement gleaming in Chat’s green eyes.

“Right you are, kitty.  This jewel will keep us both financially sustained for good few years.  The buyers I have set aside will gladly pay us a fortune for it.”

“Purrfect.”

“Hey!  You two, freeze!”

Hearing the voice from behind them, both Ladybug and Chat Noir curse.  There goes the chance for a quick escape the two criminals thought.  Turning around, the duo see a guard standing by the doorway to the exhibit with two other guards running to join the first.  Watching as the three guards started making their way towards them, Chat places a calming hand on Ladybug’s shoulder.

With a smirk, “I’ll hold them off, bug.  You get the jewel.”  Unhooking his tech savvy baton from his belt, Chat lunges forward and positions himself in a fight pose ready to defend him and his lady.

“Be careful.”  Ladybug called back and returns her focus on the reason they came for.

It wasn’t that Chat couldn’t hold his own, she very well knew that her partner could hold his own.  He was strong and well built.  A very sexy young man she would always say.  It doesn’t prevent her from being curious, nervous, or even worried when her lover fights and she’s not by his side to watch his back.

Moving quickly, Ladybug presses one of the buttons on her yo-yo   weapon to initiate the glass cutting feature.  Holding the yo-yo shaped device against the glass, the base secured, she presses the center black spot as her yo-yo spring blades from within and chip into the glass.  Hearing the gears and motors activate, the blades begin rotating in circular motions; searing into the glass creating an opening.

With a green light displaying in the center of her yo-yo, Ladybug removes the glass, pressing another button to retract the effects and the glass falling and shattering on the museum floor.  Reaching through the opening, Ladybug retrieves the priceless jewel.  With it in hand, she secures the jewel in one of her lower pant pockets, zipping it shut when she heard a shot ring out.

Ladybug’s heart drops from the sound.  Thoughts of her precious cat being shot brought a sense of dread.  The thought of losing her lover hit hard.  Spinning her body around, she sees Chat with his baton extended, coming to a halt from spinning.  Watching as her partner keeping the guards back, relief returns to her with the knowledge that her partners is safe, no hidden wounds surfacing.

Rushing to her partner’s side, “I have the jewel. Let’s finish this and escape, chaton.”

“Well done, My Lady.”

Seeing one of the guards coming along the side of Chat, Ladybug responds and to intercept.  Pulling out the thin rope from her mechanical yo-yo multi use weapon, she holds the rope tight in both her hands and blocks the guard’s night stick as he swings at her.  Twisting the rope around the guard’s arm, grip strong, Ladybug jumps into a flip, landing behind the guard.  With all her strength, Ladybug flips the guard over her shoulder, throwing him hard against the tiled floor.  With a quick side kick to the guard’s face, she renders the guard unconscious.

Behind her, Chat rushes towards the other two guards.  Swinging his staff in front of him, he blocks the incoming bullets aimed in his direction.  With a smirk on his lips, Chat grips his staff and slams it above the guard’s hand that held the gun.  The gun dropping to the floor, the guard shrieks from the pain from the staff making contact to his hand.  Quickly, Chat swings his staff against the back of the guard’s knees, buckling the guard off balanced.  Spinning his body to the other side of the guards, Chat delivers a blow to the guard’s head, knocking him unconscious.

Moving his focus to the last guard, Chat swings his staff like a bat straight into the guard’s stomach, the air escaping from the guard easily audible.  Feeling the impact, the guard reacts by wrapping his arms around his stomach and out of breath, leaning forward when Chat moves up and takes his staff smacking it under the guard’s jaw, the strength behind the impact knocking the guard out instantly, dropping down to the floor with the other two unconscious guard; the security completely immobilized.

Satisfied, Ladybug and Chat Noir turn back and run towards the vent opening to the ceiling.  Initiating the pulley feature, Ladybug grips the rope and throws the base of the yo-yo into the vent, hearing the device bounce against the vent’s wall to hear the magnetic bind grip onto the metal material.  Pulling the rope to ensure it is secure, Ladybug and Chat Noir begin climbing the rope into the safety of the ventilation system.

 

*****

 

Once inside, both work quickly together as they place the vent cover back into place.  Quietly, the duo crawl their way through the vent system back towards the safety of the museum’s roof.  Reaching the roof in record time and the safety of the night sky, the due replace the vent cover of the main ventilation shaft and run towards the edge of the roof.

Grabbing Ladybug, Chat wraps his left arm around her waist, her instinct to wrap arms around his neck as he unhooks his baton, initiating the staff feature and vaults them over the roof tops.  Feeling confident they were far enough, the due secure their weapons and begin running along the connected Parisian roof tops.  Constantly checking that the other is beside them.

Believing they were far enough, they stumble upon a quiet alley way located in an outdoor deserted shopping center, all the stores closed hours previously. 

Leaning against the wall, both take the moment to recollect their breaths and relax their bodies.

Pushing himself up, Chat moves his body in front of Ladybug.  He leans forward, resting most of his weight on his forearms as they lay against the wall on each side of Ladybug, caging her in and against the wall.  Moving her own hands up, she rests her palms on his chest as they gaze into the other’s eyes.

“Another job well done, My Lady.”  He smiles warmly at her, the smile she gives him in return with just as much warmth.

“Only because we make a perfect team.”  She says truthfully.

“Then may I bestow you with our traditional celebration for an accomplished mission?”  Chat asked with a sexy hoarse filled voice.

“I don’t know.  I’m not sure if my husband would approve.”  Ladybug responds teasingly.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine and understanding.  You wouldn’t say no to your kitty would you?”  He gives her a smirk, aware how this always turns out.

Acknowledging Chat’s words, she knew it were true.  It was tradition she never went back on, especially once they became lovers.  She couldn’t leave.  Not when she loves him so much.  For both, there was no better way to show their appreciation to one another than through intimacy.  It’s been two weeks since their last theft.  Heaven only knew how much they craved the other. 

With the adrenaline still lingering through their body, it amplified the sexual desire for one another.  The lust filling their eyes as they stare at each other.

“You’re right.  How could I deny my lover?  He deserves only the best.” Ladybug sweetly claims with a sexy tone lingering within.

Grabbing Chat’s bullet proof vest, Ladybug pulls him down until their lips met.  The softness of each other’s lips give off a warmth that both had been dying to do since earlier; a moan escaping from both of their mouths.  The contact was perfect.  Their senses heighten as the due could smell the sweat, and cologne or perfume fragrance seeping from the other.  It was heavenly.

Adjusting their bodies, Chat wraps his arms around his lady’s waist, pulling her closer until their bodies contacted seamlessly without space in between.  The woman pulled against him resembling a goddess, her beauty outweighing any mere mortal.  A goddess he couldn’t believe took a chance to give this stray a glimpsing chance.  A beacon of hope to a better life.

Sliding his roaming hands down her body, they come to an automatic halt once they reach his lady’s hips.  Moving their lips together in a tender dance that soon starts to grow in hunger of need.

Chat slides his tongue under Ladybug’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter as she graciously responds by opening her mouth, giving Chat full entrance to seek her further as they lip lock viciously, tongues battling for dominance while exploring the other’s tastes.  A couple of moans and groans escape as Chat pushes himself closer to her body, pressing her against the brick building as her hands run through his golden locks, pulling him closer to gain the added warmth.

Releasing his lady’s lips, Chat dives for her neck and begins biting and sucking on her skin to agitate the surface of flesh until the mark he desires covers his partner’s skin.  The mark that claims Ladybug as his.  Satisfied with the precious mark by offering a gratified lick along the mark.

“Chat, please…I-I need you.”  Ladybug calls out between breaths.     

“Tell me what you want, My Lady.”  He smirked against her skin.

“I…I need to feel you.  I want you to love me.”  She pants back.

Taking it as a command, Chat removes his attack from her neck.  Moving his hands from her hips, he slips his fingers over the edge of her pants, his fingers scorching the flesh of her skin.  His fingers trailing to the button that helped hold the clothing blocking him from his intended target.

Unclasping the button and pulling down the zipper, Chat places butterfly kisses against her body, pulling down Ladybug’s pants down along the way while leaving scorching kisses along her inner thigh.  A light gasp escapes from her lips with every touch, the sensation of her lover’s lips leaving burning marks of adoration against her skin.

Pulling her pants completely down, Ladybug removes one of her legs from the clothing, sighing in relief to be finally free.  Pushing himself back up, Chat captures her lips again as he slides his fingers down her body until they rest between her legs.  A jolt of excitement running down her spine.  The heat radiating off her skin and womanhood sends jolts of pleasure and hunger through his body in return, his pants growing tighter from the bulge of his hardening erection.  He desperately wants to be inside her, but not until he pleasures his lady first.

Sliding his fingers along her folds, Chat can feel the wetness coming from his lady.  The contact of his fingers against her womanhood sending shivers of pleasure along her body, a few moans escaping through her lips.  Simply craving for the desired contact.

“You’re so wet, My Lady.  You smell delicious too.”  Nuzzling his cheek against hers.  Grazing his lips towards her ear until he takes his teeth to give a simple nibble of her earlobe.  Enticing his name from her lips.

Moving his fingers towards her entrance, he can simply feel the wetness as he inserts one finger inside her and pumps into a slow rhythm.

“Ah…Chat.”  Ladybug moans in bliss and pleasure.

Chat inserts another finger, stretching the skin and curving his fingers against her walls while searching for his lady’s favorite spot.  Picking up the pace, thrusting faster as he moves his thumb to her clit and starts rubbing the tender nub.

“Ah!”  Ladybug pants out.  The sensation overwhelming, her back arching off against the wall as she bends her head back against the coolness of the brick wall.  The feeling of her lover’s lips leaving a kiss against the skin of her stomach.  When did her shirt raise up?  When did Chat end up on his knees?

Her stomach tightening from the incoming orgasm growing from Chat’s ministrations.

Inserting a third finger, Chat picks up the pace a second time as he leans his face close to her core.  His nose grazing against the black curls, bumping against the dampness coating her lower region.

Hitting her g-spot with another harsh thrust or two, Ladybug arches her back as she succumbs to her orgasm; her lover’s name escaping through her lips.  Breathless as her body shivers and shakes from the aftermath of the pleasure she knew her minou only knew how.

Removing his fingers from her core, Chat licks and cleans his fingers of her juices, admiring the taste of his lady.

Once cleaning his fingers spotless, he pushes himself up to capture his lady’s lips into another lapse of locking lips.  With his lady prepared, Chat lowers his hands towards his pants as he begins to unbuckle his belt when a loud sound interrupts their heated moment.

Sirens are heard a few blocks away as it jolts them back into reality.

“Well fuck.”  Chat hissed.  The lingering problem between his legs still evident.  Evidence that clearly makes Ladybug chuckle.

“Well, it looks like our fun is over for tonight.”  Her voice still a little breathless from their previous activity.

“Of course, the authorities would ruin our moment.”  Chat grumbled out as he readjusted his belt.

“Maybe, but I’ll just continue this with my husband.”

Ladybug bends to pull her pants back up.  Securing her clothing in place and slips past Chat Noir, heading towards the end of the alley way.

“What makes you think he’ll give you what you want?”  Chat says with a knowing smirk, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt back into place.

Ladybug halts and turns her head to look back at Chat over her shoulder.  She gives him a grin and love sparkling through her eyes.

“Because he paws-itively loves me.”  She sends him a wink.  “Race you home, Chaton.”  With a chuckle, Ladybug darts off out from the alley way and into the streets.

A toothy smile forms on Chat’s lips as he watches his lady bolt away towards their house.

 _‘I am one lucky man to have an amazing woman such as her as my lady, my wife.  The night is still young for us young criminals in the city of love.’_   Chat thinks to himself.

With a mischievous Cheshire grin, Chat sprints out of the alley after his lady, knowing he’ll catch up to her with ease.

_‘Let the new life of Ladybug and Chat Noir begin.’_

Spotting his lady’s figure in the distance, he watches her jump and climb to their second story window and enter inside.  Following behind, Chat climbs up and enters their bedroom to see her place the stolen gem on the night stand by their bed.

Both removing their masks, Marinette sits on the edge of the bed, gazing in Adrien’s green eyes as he stands by the window staring back into her blue ones.  Engulfed by her beauty, they both give knowing smirks.

Removing her protected vest, Marinette unbuttons the top of her shirt, the smooth skin of her top breasts coming into full view as Adrien looks at his wife, lust only growing in both their eyes.

With a smile, she looks at her awaiting husband.  “Let the night commence.”


End file.
